


На цыпочках через тюльпаны

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Tressa



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boredom, Bucky Barnes Needs a Shower, Dubious Worldbuilding by the author, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Sex Pollen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Стив и Баки обсуждают этические проблемы, связанные с секс-пыльцой, потому что им больше совершенно нечем заняться. Нет, правда!





	На цыпочках через тюльпаны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiptoe Through the Tulips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562340) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



> ER, этические дилеммы, нецензурные выражения в адрес невинных цветов, Баки нужно в душ.

Когда Баки лежал вверх ногами, его трудно было воспринимать серьезно. И выглядел он, честно говоря, по-дурацки: валялся на койке, задрав ноги на стену и подметая волосами ламинат на полу на конспиративной квартире в Сибири, где они торчали уже почти неделю. Хотя Стив должен был признать, что застряли они там из-за него. Потому что он как бы немножко взорвал квинджет. И чтобы там Баки ни говорил, детали были не важны, все упиралось в то, что самолет не мог взлететь и они оказались заперты в крохотном доме без горячей воды, развлечений и нормальной еды. Даже ебля со временем приелась, особенно после того, как кое-кто перестал мыться (слишком холодно) и пах теперь, словно переполненный вагон метро в летний день.

– Я тебе говорю, – сказал Баки, шаря по кровати в поисках чипсов, чуть раньше найденных в кухонном шкафу, – мне про это Тор рассказал.

– Бак, – Стив покачал головой, – я думаю, Тор тебя разыграл.

– Ну да, Тор же известный шутник. – Баки запихнул в рот горсть чипсов и продолжил с набитым ртом: – Я тебе говорю, он сказал, что на Ван-да-хейме растет секс-цветок.

– Секс-цветок.

– Да! Если ты его понюхаешь или того... Я не знаю, у него, кажется, особая пыльца? Если она попадет на тебя или ты ее вдохнешь, то тебе надо будет потрахаться, а то умрешь.

Стив помассировал виски. Он сидел за кухонным столом, умостив на него локти, и страдал от звуков, которые издавал Баки, лежа вниз головой и жуя чипсы.

– Так тебе нужно кого-то трахнуть или чтобы тебя трахнули?

Баки моргнул.

– ...И так и так?

– Это чушь какая-то. Тор, наверное...

– Ладно. Тебе надо испытать оргазм в течение пары часов после контакта с пыльцой, а то умрешь. Гипотетически.

– Так это гипотетическая ситуация или реальная?

– Ебушки-воробушки, Стив, я не знаю. Я просто поддерживаю разговор.

– Так что ты спрашивал?

Баки тяжело вздохнул и повторил вопрос, с которого все началось:

– Что ты будешь делать, если тебе под нос сунут пыльцу ебоцветика?

Тот факт, что они вели разговор о секс-пыльце и Стив серьезно обдумывал ответ на этот вопрос, многое говорил о том, насколько скучной выдалась неделя. Последние переговоры с Наташей по радио подтвердили, что им сидеть взаперти еще как минимум двенадцать часов и никто не придет и не спасет его от Баки, который был его лучшим другом, партнером, любовью всей его жизни. А также мужиком, возводившим напраслину на цветы, жрущим чипсы и ковыряющим под ногтями самым острым из имеющихся ножей.

– Да я просто подрочу, – сказал Стив после короткого раздумья.

Баки фыркнул, обсыпавшись крошками от чипсов, сел и ткнул в Стива жирным пальцем:

– Ничего не выйдет!

– Кто сказал?

– Я! Это тухлая отмазка, ебоцвет так не работает! Тебе обязательно нужна помощь в получении оргазма.

– Ты все время меняешь правила, Баки, и я что-то сомневаюсь, что Тор снабдил тебя правдивой информацией...

– Это мой ебоцвет, и я хочу знать, что ты будешь делать, если попадешь под действие пыльцы. Просто скажи уже.

– Ладно, – ответил Стив, закатив глаза, и снова задумался над вопросом. – Я ни с кем не стану трахаться.

– Почему?

– Потому что так я поставлю кого-то в ужасное положение. Если меня… ебнет ебоцветом, то я буду не в состоянии дать осознанное согласие. И человек, который будет мне помогать, окажется насильником.

Баки вытаращился на него:

– Но ведь тогда ты умрешь!

– Да.

– Чушь какая-то. Я бы позволил тебе себя трахнуть и даже не разозлился бы потом. И если ты из-за ебоцвета спятишь от страсти и трахнешь меня, я тоже против не буду.

– Баки! – Стив изо всех сил старался не выглядеть негодующей старой девой, но знал, что у него на лице все было написано большими буквами. Наташа часто дразнила его за это, а Баки говорил, что когда Стив так на него смотрит, у него член съеживается и пытается отвалиться.

– Чувак, мы женаты. Тебе не нужно отдельное разрешение.

– Это не так работает! – Теперь Стив не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме лекции «Нормы сексуального поведения в двадцать первом веке для свежеразмороженных суперсолдат», которую Щ.И.Т. заставил его прослушать в обязательном порядке.

– Давай, расскажи мне про этику, дружок. Я весь внимание.

Стив подумал, что Баки совершенно не обязательно было демонстрировать ему оба средних пальца, чтобы подчеркнуть свою позицию, ну да ладно.

– Во-первых, согласие необходимо получать каждый раз... – начал он.

Баки застонал, поднялся на ноги и запустил пятерню в волосы, которые и так блестели от жира.

– Не-а. Это не обычное согласие, а согласие в ситуации жизни и смерти. Контекст не тот.

– Я лучше умру, чем поставлю тебя или кого-то еще в такое положение, – ответил Стив.

– Ты, блин, мученик, – ответил Баки. – Это просто эгоизм! Мы – твоя команда. И можем сами делать выбор. Если тебя накроет ебоцветиком, я отказываюсь чувствовать вину за то, что помогу тебе в этой ситуации. И наоборот. И уж поверь мне, я из первых рук знаю про недобровольное участие во всякой хуйне.

– Думай как хочешь, но на мой взгляд, тут неоднозначная ситуация с точки зрения этики. Если ты не в состоянии дать согласие или отказаться от участия, то это неправильно. Так что я предпочту умереть, – сказал Стив. В этот момент он не был уверен, что это правда, но в спорах с Баки оказаться правым и оставить за собой последнее слово для него было важнее. 

Баки прищурился, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и ткнул пальцем Стиву в грудь.

– Я тебя ненавижу. Когда мы отсюда выберемся, я пойду к юристу и составлю контракт, в котором будет написано, что если меня накроет ебоцветом или тебя накроет тем же самым, то мы легально имеем право делать все необходимое, чтобы избавиться от последствий. И это все по согласию.

Стив с трудом удержался от смеха.

– А потом... – Баки уселся верхом на колени к Стиву и, обдавая его запахом луковых чипсов, потянулся за поцелуем, – я заверю его у нотариуса.

– Милый, – ухмыльнулся Стив и слегка двинул бедрами, подбросив Баки, который в ответ зарычал. – Ты же знаешь, как меня заводит бюрократия.

– Так и должно быть! – заявил он.

И, может, Стив и правда завелся, но Баки все равно нужно было в душ.

Две недели спустя Пеппер Поттс лично принесла им составленный контракт и заверила их подписи. Баки иногда чудил, но Стив любил его, несмотря ни на что. А еще он был уверен, что Тор наврал Баки про секс цветок.

***

Целый год прошел до того дня, когда странное стечение обстоятельств, а также участие доктора Стрейнджа, Хеймдаля, Стива, Баки и портала в Трибеке привело их в Ванахейм. Так шестьдесят процентов Мстителей оказались в другом мире, где им пришлось сразиться со странными существами, плюющимися синим огнем. Стив мог только надеяться, что остальные сорок процентов остались на Земле, но проверку этого факта он оставил на потом.

Одна из тварей врезала ему, Стив отлетел метров на пятнадцать, упал на землю и откатился в сторону, уткнувшись носом прямо в здоровенный душистый синий цветок. Вау. Тот пах персиками, летом и длинными днями, проведенными в одной постели с Баки. И боже мой, Стив не мог надышаться этим запахом. Постойте-ка...

Вот черт. 

Спасибо тебе, господи, за юристов!


End file.
